the_golden_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucia Locke
This character is owned by Mytherica. Please do not use or edit this character without their permission. Thank you. Dralkion was created by JoJa Dachio. Myth takes no credit whatsoever for this amazing idea. Thanks. Backstory Lucia was born into a rich family of magic users. There was a long line of magic on both sides of her family. Her mother trained to use all sorts of magic from as soon as she could walk, and her father taught magic at a very prestigious school. She was pretty much assured to be brilliant at magic. People expected her to be a prodigy. Except she wasn't. In fact, she couldn't use magic at all. This was a huge disappointment to her parents, so much so they forced her to leave them when she was 14 because she brought them so much embarrassment and shame. Being a young girl left to fend for herself, she traveled around and tried to get jobs so she could feed herself. She realized soon enough that she was a fairly good singer, as she sung to herself to keep her spirits up as she worked. Most of the places that she could get a job were taverns and pubs. These places weren't exactly the friendliest to a young innocent girl, and soon enough she was being forced by her employers to pickpocket for money. It was either that or... Well... something much less pleasant. She got away with so much, it surprised her. And so she continued to do this. Sleight of hand became her number one talent. And she wasn't at all ashamed of this fact. (WIP) Description Personality (WIP) Appearance Lucia is an attractive girl, who seems to know exactly how to smile at you to give her a larger tip. Her soft brown hair that, when loose, hangs in waves close to her waist, with a purple tint shining every time a light hits it. Her hair, however, is almost always tied back, to keep out of the way. She has dark blue eyes that are shadowed by her long dark lashes. Her face is sculptured yet soft, with light, barely visible freckles covering her nose and high cheekbones. She has a fairly nice figure, subtle curves, which she takes advantage of with how she dresses. She had learnt that dressing in a certain way will get a higher tip. Her skin is soft, and a light brown colour, like cocoa powder. Her clothes are normally rather tight fitting, when she's working anyhow. When working she normally wears a long sleeved, shoulder-less top, and a long skirt with a slit down the side. It's fairly simple clothing, but how she wears it gets her enough of a distraction to pickpocket someone easily. When she isn't working she sticks to simple clothes, but most often a skort (a skirt with shorts attached underneath) or loose fitting trousers (depending on the time of year), with a simple white top and a jacket. These are the most comfortable clothes for her. Powers Strengths (WIP) Weaknesses (WIP)